


Hot Water

by Littleviolentone



Series: Anger of a Gentle Man [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Not Episode Related, Sexual Situations, Sexual Tension, Showers, Undercover, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Mac, confused Mac, just a little sexy, worried Riley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleviolentone/pseuds/Littleviolentone
Summary: Later when they were both safe and far away from Venezuela, Mac would remember the way her eyes widened as he undid the fly on his jeans to let them hang low on his hips. He would remember the way her breath caught as he leaned far enough into the shower to soak his hair under the hot water, and the way her gaze darkened as she watched water droplets slide down his chest and arms. There would be time enough later for so much.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Anger of a Gentle Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648357
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys.  
> So I have NO IDEA where this came from, although I do place some of the blame on NeverMessWithTeddyBears. Your comment put so many ideas in my head. (and y'all should really check out her work)  
> And just so you guys know this is about as smutty as I will ever get. DO NOT GET USED TO THIS!!!!!!  
> Love,  
> Little Violent One

Riley had been undercover for almost a month and a half now, and Mac was starting to lose it. They had sent her in to pose as an American ex-pat in a high-end neighborhood in Venezuela that interpol thought was a center for what was left of the Olvera Cartel. Her job was to maintain her cover as a wealthy software designer, while secretly siphoning off as much actionable intel as she could by hacking the surrounding houses.

She had been sent in alone, with only daily encrypted texts, and “weekend shopping trips” that were actually meetings with Mac, as a lifeline. Mac had insisted on being her handler on this op, when he couldn’t get the mission called off or sent in with her, he demanded this and Mattie had agreed.

She had gotten tons of amazing information that had helped in so many successful missions, and Mac was beyond proud of her, but his gut was telling him that it wouldn’t be long before suspicious eyes turned on the pretty new neighbor. She was already fending off advances from various cartel members, which wasn’t doing Riley’s patience, or Mac’s blood pressure any favors.

One such suitor was Julio Martinez, a distant cousin to Alonzo Olvera with a violent rap sheet who had stepped up to try and fill the power vacuum left by Alonzo and his mother. Julio was one of those guys that seemed to think that a woman turning him down cold was the same as playing hard to get. Charming fellow really.

But as much as Mac hated to see this guy hitting on Riley, for so many reasons, it was almost over. Mattie had let them know that they were wrapping up the op, two more weeks max. He wouldn’t have to lose much more sleep over her safety, or his own jealousy, when they were both safely back in L.A.

Mac himself had been set up in a grubby little apartment thirty minutes from Riley’s swanky one story beach house. For the past five weeks and four days Mac had been religiously watching the cameras Riley had set up in and around her house, constantly worried about break-ins. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was completely in love with her. 

If seeing her doing yoga every morning soothed him, so what? If watching her dance like a tiny little maniac around her kitchen while she made herself dinner made him smile, who cared? It certainly didn’t matter that her eyes had held a strange kind of heat as she had told him how to access the cameras on their first meeting, surreptitiously passing him the only copy of the log in information. He wasn’t flustered by her choice of heart-stoppingly small pajama shorts, or her apparent need to stretch and arch like a cat every night before going into her bedroom where there were no cameras.

Mac knew, logically, that giving him access to her home cameras was a security measure, he also knew that she wouldn’t put cameras anywhere she didn’t want seen like her bedroom or bathrooms. He simply had another way to keep tabs on her safety now, besides an SOS text or her panic button if she couldn’t get to them. But that didn’t stop the shock or the smug grin that spread across his face when a week into the assignment Riley had shuffled out of her bedroom with her itty-bitty pajamas almost completely obscured by his old leather jacket. 

Mac was very glad there had been no one else around to see him almost fall out of his desk chair or to hear the very undignified wheezing sound he’d made upon seeing her that morning. By unspoken agreement neither of them mentioned anything about the cameras, or what he might have seen, during their weekly meet ups.

But not all of his stress had so pleasant an origin. Julio had started coming around the house randomly. Riley was convinced he was just trying out new ways to hit on her, Mac and Mattie weren’t so convinced but had no hard evidence to the contrary. Either way the wanna-be king of the barrio periodically showing up on her doorstep was making life a little more interesting than any of them would like.

Riley had just gotten back from grocery shopping, like she did every Thursday morning, and last Mac had seen on the cameras, had gone into the bathroom to shower. Mac was reviewing some of the latest intel Phoenix had put together from Riley’s data, and was studiously NOT re-watching that morning’s tape of her adorable dance as she had made breakfast while wearing his jacket again. Because he had a job to do and that job wasn’t to watch a half-naked Riley knowingly dance around, in his clothes, where he could see her. They were really high quality cameras….. Eyes front Soldier!

A soft tone from his bedside table, let him know he had a text. The short message from Bozer nearly stopped his heart.

-Bug in Martinez’s car activated. He’s 45 min from Riley’s and closing. Not sure why. Can’t raise her on coms or cell. Get there now.-

Mac was out of the apartment so fast he wasn’t even sure he had closed the door. It was thirty minutes between their places by car, but on a motorcycle being guided through the back alleys by Mattie via Phoenix satellite, he was able to cut that time almost in half. 

He wanted nothing more than to rush into the house and bundle Riley out the back, but her cover hadn’t been blown yet, so for the sake of appearances Mac forced himself to slowdown. He somehow managed to park his bike in her driveway and walk up to her front door to knock. He knocked two more times before he lost his patience and picked the lock.

“Riles!” he called out as he shut the door. “It’s Mac! Can you hear me?”

He was about halfway to the her bedroom now, and just starting to feel his panic slipping when the bedroom door flew open and- Jesus!

“Mac? What are you doing here, what’s going on?” she asked standing in the doorway, still dripping wet from her shower, and wearing nothing but Mac’s jacket as a bathrobe.

His mouth refused to work, so he wordlessly handed her his coms to let Mattie fill her in while he tried to get himself under control. Seeing this much exposed skin in person instead of through a computer screen was as different as night and day. And god, there was no way to word that thought where he didn’t sound like a creepy internet stalker. The jacket hit her mid-thigh, she had pushed the sleeves up to her elbows, and her feet and legs were completely bare as she moved past him to her laptop.

She was absolutely smirking in his direction as she and the rest of team Phoenix tried to work out what Julio Martinez was coming to her house for. Mac was having trouble telling his body that all this adrenaline coursing through his system was due to his worry for Riley and the high speed trip to get here, not his attraction to her. That conflicting the two reactions was not a good plan no matter how very edible she looked all wet in his clothes, and that right now was the absolute worst time to spring a boner. Her knowing smirks were not helping anything at all. 

Damn it. Get it together MacGyver!

Running through a few hundred digits of pi, and hearing Mattie's voice (now routed through the laptop speakers) got him back under enough control to start tuning in again. By the time Riley had slipped away and come back in leggings and a sports bra he was able to participate in the conversation again, but only just. 

Apparently, Julio’s higher-ups thought there was a mole in their organization that was responsible for their already struggling cartel’s recent string of bad luck. But some clever rival of his had put together that a lot of their problems had started not long after Riley had moved in. They were sending Julio over to make sure that wasn’t the case while the rest of them started up a very violent mole hunt.

Riley went pale and Mac’s jaw clenched in sudden fear. A local asset in country had managed to delay Martinez with a traffic jam but that only gave them maybe twenty more minutes before a very dangerous man was at the front door. Mattie gave them orders to shut it all down, wipe the drives, and get to the safe house set up two hours drive and an hours hike into the jungle where exfil could get to them by helicopter within twenty-four hours.

Step one was shutting down all out going signals, which meant killing coms. It was extremely risky but there couldn’t be anything out of the ordinary. Which also meant shutting down the cameras. While Riley set to work “dropping a digital nuke” on her system to cover her tracks, Mac swept the house quickly removing the cameras as easily as if he’d placed them himself. He didn’t let himself think about that. 

He was doing a final check for any incriminating evidence while Riley tossed her essentials in a bag when her encrypted cellphone rang. It was Bozer telling them that Julio’s car was coming up the road. Riley thanked him then snapped her wide eyed gaze on Mac.

“Come with me.” she caught his wrist and dragged him through her bedroom and into her bathroom where the shower was still running and steaming. She stowed her duffle bag under a cabinet and turned to him.

“Take off your clothes,” she ordered. She didn’t wait to see if he’d obey, reaching out to unbutton his shirt as she walked him backwards.

“What?” he stuttered out. “Why?” He stared at her in total bewilderment but put up no resistance. 

“Mac, hurry. He’s gonna be here soon.” was her only answer. She was sliding his green button down off his shoulders and continuing back him towards the large, luxurious shower stall.

Her cool little hands deftly whipping his belt from his belt loops finally shocked him back into something resembling functionality. He’d had dreams like this, so many dreams. Almost since he’d met her his subconscious had bombarded his dreams with similar scenarios to this. They had increased in frequency recently, if unsurprisingly, since he’d fallen for her. An annoyingly large part of his brain hated him for this realization, but in none of his fantasies waking or sleeping did Riley look scared while undressing him, so he had to stop her.

“Riles!” he caught both her hands in his and pulled them up to his chest, catching her eyes urgently. “Tell me why we’re getting naked.”

Knocking came from Riley’s front door causing them both to jump. Instinctively, Mac put an arm around her shoulders and she stepped closer into him.

“Your bike is still in the driveway,” she explained on a whisper. “He’ll know someone else is here, my hair is still wet, and in his mind there’s no other reason for a guy to be here if it’s not for a booty call.”

It actually did make sense, Mac conceded. It made him more angry than he really had time to be, but it was the perfect story to give Julio with the amount of time they had.

Mac slipped off his shoes and socks as the knocking continued. Later when they were both safe and far away from Venezuela, Mac would remember the way her eyes widened as he undid the fly on his jeans to let them hang low on his hips. He would remember the way her breath caught as he leaned far enough into the shower to soak his hair under the hot water, and the way her gaze darkened as she watched water droplets slide down his chest and arms. There would be time enough later for so much. 

But for the time being he slung a towel over one shoulder, double checked his pocket-knife was with him, and told her to let him get the door.

Julio was practically pounding the door down as Mac slid back the deadbolt and turned the knob. He threw open the door and a 5’7” cartel soldier with a shaved head and too many tattoos almost stumbled through it, catching himself last minute. Mac let himself fall into the role of irritated lover, which was shockingly easy to do.

“What do you want?” he barked angrily, arching an eyebrow at the stunned man at the door. 

“Who the hell are you?” Julio asked.

“Who am I?” Mac questioned with all the annoyed swagger of a man whose afternoon tryst had been interrupted. “Excuse me, pal but this isn’t your house. Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Julio Martinez.” he answered. Mac kept his face in an unimpressed glare. “I’m Riley Donaldson’s neighbor. Now where is she, ese?” Mac gave a snort like he found the known murderer in front of him to be amusingly dense. 

“She’s a little busy at the moment.” He gave the shorter man a smirk, and watched angry color rise to his face. Julio opened his mouth to say something else, probably to start threatening Mac, but was cut off when Riley’s voice called out behind him.

“Charlie? Babe, whose at the door?”

Mac looked over his shoulder to see Riley coming up behind him wearing his green button down. She had evidently re-soaked her hair and changed into his shirt in an effort to support their flimsy shower themed booty call scenario.

Water from her hair was making the shirt cling to her body in highly distracting ways, her legs seemed to go on forever, and the skin visible through the only partially buttoned shirt actually made his mouth go dry. He fought off the intensely overwhelming urge to back her into the wall beside them, and cleared his throat with a little difficulty.

“Apparently, your neighbor, Julio” he gave a derisive nod and eye roll out the door to indicate the other man. “He really wants to talk to you.”

“Okay then,” she said with a put upon sigh and plastered herself to Mac’s side. “What do you need Julio?” 

The man’s dark eyes poured over Riley in a lecherous way that had Mac pulling her tighter against him. In response she pressed a quick kiss to his left pec, just over the bullet scar, and wound her fingers through the belt loop at his right hip.

“Just thought I’d come by and see you, dulzura.” he said, eyes now sparking with jealousy. “I’m going to a party tonight and wanted to see if you’d join me?”

If Mac were to guess, he’d say that Martinez’s plan was to take Riley out to whatever party he could find, and get his boys to toss the place looking for proof her crimes. Effectively killing two birds with one stone; doing as his bosses asked, and getting his hands on Riley. That was absolutely not going to happen.

“Well as you can see,” she ran a hand from Mac’s chest to his navel. He fought the instinct to shiver. “Charlie and I are in the middle of something right now, and we’ve got dinner plans in town later, so tonight’s no good for me. Sorry.” She didn’t sound very sorry at all.

Mac couldn’t help but grin at her brilliance. She had shut down Julio’s advances, and played up his jealousy, which his petty side crowed over. She had also given him a time frame to search the house in that doubled as a way for them to make a much calmer escape to the safe house. God damn, he loved her!

“You sure about that, dulzura?” he, questioned. There was a smug look on his face now. “What can this guy give you tonight that I couldn’t just as easily?”

Mac might have been insulted. He might have broken the guy’s nose, or gotten him in a headlock right there on Riley’s doorstep, but he didn’t get the chance. Suddenly Riley was standing in front of him instead of under his arm, one hand having taken the place of his on the door knob, and leaning up on her toes slightly to get into his face.

“What he can give me, Senor Martinez,” she said with a strong calm voice and unwavering eye contact. “Is intelligent conversation and multiple, toe curling orgasms. You are not capable of giving me either.”

Mac struggled not to laugh while he watched Julio gaping like a beached fish and turning an impressive shade of crimson. He barely managed to choke out a hurried, but cheerfully smug, “Buenas tardes!” before Riley had shut and locked the door again.

He quickly ushered her back to her bedroom where, still chuckling, he asked her to pull up the house's external cameras to keep an eye on Julio. Red faced with embarrassment, she did so while he somewhat reluctantly put his belt and shoes back on.

Their house guest, evidently shamed into waiting to search the house until the couple left for dinner, got into his car and drove a little further up the street to his own house. Concluding that they were safe for now, Riley called Mattie on her encrypted phone to tell her that plans had changed and that they’d be leaving for the safe house in two hours.

Mac made another sweep of the house as Riley got properly dressed finally, and tried not to let his mind wander too much. She’d said what she said to get rid of Martinez, that didn’t automatically mean that she fantasized about him the same way he did about her. 

But it was definitely something that they needed to talk about later. Much later. Preferably when they were back on American soil, and the phrase “multiple, toe curling orgasms” wasn’t so fresh in the air. Because damn if that didn’t put all kinds of visuals in his head.

He wanted her. Of course he did, and was an intelligent enough man to see that she wanted him too. But he needed anything that could possibly start between them to be real, and so soon after her breakup with Billy, he couldn’t be sure he wasn’t the rebound. The last thing he could ever do is hurt her, and he knew he couldn’t handle losing her, so yeah, they really needed to talk.

He heard her boots on the floor behind him and turned to see her approaching with his shirt and leather jacket in hand. Surprised, he checked his watch to find that he’d been caught up in his own thoughts for two whole hours, it was time to go. 

Wordlessly, Riley handed Mac his shirt, which she had evidently run through the dryer, and didn’t bother turning away or hiding the way she looked him over as he got dressed. When he was finished with the buttons, leaving the tail un-tucked, he stepped forward into her personal space, meeting the challenge he saw in her eyes. She held up his jacket between them like an offering, lips softly tilted in a smile.

“Ready to go?” her words sounded a little shy but her gaze was steady. He reached out to take the jacket from her hand, his mind suddenly reminding him of how she had sighed his name in her sleep that night she had let him hold her so close. He wondered how many other ways he could get her to say his name. Not breaking her gaze, he shook out the leather and draped it over her shoulders the way he had that morning, using it as a way to pull her forward until her small boots were framed by his.

“Ready when you are.” his voice was a low rumble into her hair, and then he was pulling her by the hand out the front door. In what felt like a breath, she was pressed against his back on the motorcycle, her bag heavy on her shoulders, arms around his waist, with the wind tearing at her hair.

“So about what you said to Julio before you closed the door.” he shouted over his shoulder to her over the roar of the road. He felt her tense, her hands forming tight little fists in his shirt over his ribs.

“Yeah?” She shouted back apprehensively. He flashed a grin that almost could have been called cocky into the wind where he knew she couldn’t see.

“You seem to have pretty high expectations of me. I just hope you give me the chance one day to see if I live up to all your expectations!” he could feel her laughing into his back, and it was the most beautiful sound he barely heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Dulzura: sweetness or sweetheart, an endearment in Spanish.
> 
> I'm so sorry that this one is so short. I don't typically write anything even close to smut, but this idea wouldn't let me go. That being said, this is as closed to smut as you're ever gonna get from me, I don't mind reading it but I'm no good at writing it.
> 
> Hopefully you guys didn't think it sucked too bad.
> 
> Love,  
> Little Violent One


End file.
